futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (The New Era)
A timeline for my Scenario .... The New Era This will include many different "Eras". The first is the 21st century and I hope to have it going way past that. Current Admin(s)/Author(s) *Masterire (talk) 21:59, November 7th, 2014 (UTC) If you wish to be an author please sigh up below with a reason for why you want to sign up, being an Author will give you the right to add information, dates, occurrences, events, etc. But I reserve the right to delete them If I feel they don't fit in, don't add to the quality of the article or otherwise seem too unrealistic.. 'Author Sign Up' *(Put signature here) *thenewerahasarrived (talk) 05:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) * The Information Era The Information Era was a time of innovation, Technology, goods built to break, bio terrorism and cheap imports Most common forms of death for people alive during this Era would be of famine, war and cold. But before the civilization of this Era would fall (and another would rise as has happened thousands of times before) they would achieve important milestones for the human race, Terraformation, Space exporation and colonization, the improvement of knowledge and access to information. ''' Events' *World War Three *The re-unification of Ireland *The Formation of The Confederate Republics of Americanaexico *Rise of Mongolia as the worlds second largest economy (by 2040) *Space technology and holograms *The rise of UNNA and UFEA *The fall of NATO and the EU *Rise of Socialism *Rise of Capitalism and Westernization in the Middle East *The transformation of the USA to a police state due to crippling by Chemical and biological attacks, famine and an Ebola Outbreak *The fall of Russia *The Second Cold War *The rise of Neo-Kazakhstan as the biggest Superpower. *First Space colony (Mars One) *The Fall of the Dollar *The depletion of Fossil fuels and the Resource Wars *Famines *Technology and Warfare improvements 2015 POLITICS *'18th September:' Scotland celebrates its first full year of independence. *'20th September:' The '''Umbrella Revolution' is ended in China, starting in Hong Kong in 2014 it led to the rebellion of over three administrative divisions including Hong Kong and Tibet. The Chinese government keeps an even closer eye on the daily lives of citizens in Hong Kong, Tibet and other areas prone to widespread want for succession. *'1st October:' Scotland joins the EU. *'3rd November:' Ed Miliband is elected Prime Minister in the UK. *'ISIS' Now controls most of North and West Iraq and Eastern Syria. *Fears of WWIII rise across the globe it looks as if it were to occur it would be NATO '''vs the '''SCO. *Pakistan, Iran and Afghanistan join the SCO. China, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Russia, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan are the other members of the Shanghai Cooperation Organization or SCO. *Russia's economy is severely damaged as a direct result of Sanctions from 2014. It turns to The SCO for trading partners. *'9th October:' The UK leaves the European Union a year after Scotland leaves the UK. *Russia attempts to create a military alliance in Europe called the Eurasian Alliance, only Belarus and Kazakhstan join. Due to the joining of the SCO the Eurasian Economic Union is never established. *'9th November:' Catalonia is refused an Independence referendum for a second time. *'12th November:' Commercial entities are allowed to use Drones in the USA * 20th December: Biggest oil reserve found on the northern west coast of Mexico, in Mar de Cortes, between Baja California Sur an Sinaloa states SCIENCE,TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Curved TVs are a hit world wide *The Construction of the worlds first eco-tourism resort begins in Dubai. *The Oculus Rift is a success, Improvements into virtual reality begin. *'23rd April:' Trucks in the EU are required to have an emergency breaking system ''HEALTH *Ebola kills 93,000 alone this year in West Africa, a further 20,256 in Spain and 13,355 in Dallas, TX, Ebola spreads to New Mexico. *Ebola spreads to India, Niger, and Mali. *A wheelchair is released by Intel that allows users to connect with the world around them and kepp tabs on their health. *A cure for Gum Cancer is released. GEOGRAPHICAL *A large number of crops fail in Western Australia due to Frost in August. *The Sahara spreads double than what it did in 2014. *A large irrigated farm system is built in war torn Libya. CULTURAL *'12th April:Ireland legalizes gay marriage. *'''17th May: Massachusetts state legalizes gay marriage. *'12th November:' California state legalizes cannabis. *'18th December:' The Mars One selection program TV show goes live, it attracts millions of viewers worldwide. *Anime is the most popular type of literature among youths in Canada, Europe and the USA. *Elizabeth II is Britain's longest ruling Monarch. * ''SPACE *2015: Spacecraft New Horizons and Dawn to arrive at the dwarf planets Pluto and Ceres, respectively. *2015: Alignment of Earth, Venus and Jupiter. SPORT *2015: The 17th Pan-American Games to be held in Toronto. *2015 Rugby World Cup held in England and Wales. *2015 Cricket World Cup held in Australia. 2016 POLITICS * '''1st February:' Belarus, and North Korea join the SCO. *'18th April:' Saudi Arabia secretly supplies ISIS with weapons while pretending to fight against them, it is exposed by a hacker on Wikileaks and the USA breaks their alliance. Cuba joins''' SCO'. *'16th May:' Hillary Clinton is elected in the USA due to her strong war views opposed to the anti-war Rand Paul. * '''25th May:' Mexico join NATO '''and proposes to be renamed: World Wide Treaty Organization'. '''WWTO' *'8th - 31st June:' Kuwait, South Korea, Japan and the United Arab Emirates (UAE) join NATO. The organization, previously for Atlantic and Southern and Eastern European countries has expanded, including Non Atlantic countries. A new name is in vote. *'15th July: NATO - North Atlantic Treaty Organization' is renamed WWTO - World Wide Treaty Organization. *'18th September:' Puerto Rico becomes the 51st State. *'31st October:' Saudi Arabia merges with ISIS. * 1st November: Mexican economy rises *'23rd November:' Russia and Ukraine declare war on each other after a year of border conflict and `rebels` in Ukraine. What would become known as the Pans Continental War (or World War III) Has begun. *'18th- 29th November:' Brazil, Paraguay, Bolivia, Nicaragua, Ecuador and Venezuela join SCO for economic reasons *'23rd November:' Russia downs a US cargo ship carrying Uranium and Oil off the coast of Alaska. *'25th December:' The USA bombs St. Petersburg with gas, some claiming it to be nerve gas. *'26th December:' NATO and SCO are both accused of war crimes by Amnesty International. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY and ENGINEERING *'18th June:' The world's longest suspension bridge, the Strait of Messina Bridge connecting Sicily with mainland Italy, is completed. *'12th November:' The Woolly Mammoth is re-introduced to North America after a Mammoth DNA is used alongside an elephant's to create clones, this is hoped to be the first of a full revival of the entire species. The First Mammoth clone, a female, is named Becky, after the Canadian Province of Quebec she was Cloned in. *'9th December:' The Gotthard Base Tunnel in Switzerland is completed. With a route length of over 57 km (35 mi) and a total of 152 km (94mi) of tunnels, shafts and passages, it is the world's longest rail tunnel. GEOGRAPHICAL *0.4 million square kilometers of ice freezes over in the Arctic this year. *A drought is brought on in Mali after the Sahara gets even drier and less rainy. HEALTH *'9th - 11th February:' Ebola infects Zambia, France and Guinea. * '''4th March:' Infected population with Ebola in Dallas rises to 78,000. * 2nd July: Dallas starts evacuating the population. *'17th December:' Ebola infects an entire plane headed for New York, the plane is quarantined, after five days all 136 onboard are transported to a quarantine area in the Linden General Hospital. Most die during the bombing of New York. ''CULTURAL *Germany legalizes gay marriage. *'21st May:' Titanic II is launched in China. It then goes to Southampton and repeats its predecessor's journey. * SPORT *'12th - 21st May:' 2016 Summer Olympics to be held in Rio de Janeiro. SPACE *'2016:' Spacecraft Juno arrives at Jupiter around July 4th. *'2016:' Spacecraft New Horizons and Dawn return to Earth. 2017 POLITICAL *'9th January:' The Dem. Republic of Congo joins '''SCO'. *China threatens to force Sanctions on the already Crippled Laos and Cambodia if they don't join SCO. **The USA responds by threatening to involve WWTO 'if they try to force them to join the organization. *'23rd January: China threatens to invade if Cambodia and Laos don't give in. *'25th January:' Cambodia Joins the SCO. *''27th January'': Laos joins SCO. *'12th February:' China begins its annexation of Laos and Cambodia, mostly for precious wood and gems. *'18th February:' The WWTO announces it will not stand such actions and will be sending in troops to liberate the two countries. * 1st January - 24th February: In the ongoing struggle for Ukrainian land, the conflict had lost attention over the last year but is now in media attention after Donetsk, Luhansk, Kherson, Zaporizhzhiya, Dnipropetrovsk, Kharkiv and Sumy territories are recently captured by Russia. *'28th February: WWTO '''sends troops into Ukraine to try hold its borders. *'2th March:' Russia, Eastern Ukraine, Transnistria, Kygrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Moldova and Belarus join to form the '''United Federation of the Eurasian Union '(UFEU) *Countries begin in a rush to take sides *'23rd March:' US and German troops are gunned down as they enter the Cambodian Capital. *'28th March:' Angela Merkel is assassinated by a Chinese soldier disguised as a Japanese politician at a WWTO meeting in Amsterdam. *'29th March:' India and Indonesia join WWTO. *'1st April:' Guatemala falls in crisis. *'4th April:' Bhutan, Nepal and Bangladesh are annexed by India with the help of the UK and USA. *'16th April:' North Korea bombs Seoul city centre. *'19th April:' North Korea begins its invasion of South Korea with the help of China. *'20th April:' Hillary Clinton accuses the SCO 'of War Crimes and blames them on the death of a holidaying family in Seoul at a UN meeting in New York, she defends '''WWTO '''and the USA's position. *'2nd May: The USA, the UK and India work together on an experimental weapon. *'15th May:' Japan sends reinforcements to Seoul to help fight the North Koreans trying to invade South Korea. *'29th May:' China sets off anthrax bombs set around Japan, thousands are infected instantly. *'15th June:' Japan declares a national emergency. *'16th June:' Panama refuses to hand the Panama Canal over to the money mad USA. *'19th June:' The USA begins its invasion of Panama. *'2nd July:' ISIS gains total control of Syria and Iraq despite WWTO's ongoing bombing campaign. *'8th July: WWTO' launches chemical nerve gas and biological warheads at Tehran, Baghdad and Riyadh, killing mostly civilians in their hundreds of thousands. *'18th July:' Moscow begins a bombing campaign on Kiev and Warsaw. *'23rd July:' Kaliningrad Oblast votes to secede from Russia and join Germany, Russia refuses and Germany forcefully takes the state, killing all Russian soldiers in its borders. *'12th August:' The UFEU Government begins a mass genocide of gays and Ukrainians within its borders, not by themselves but by encouraging their citizens to kill them. *'18th August:' Tokyo is put under quarantine. *'22nd August:' The City of Tehran is nuked by the UK. N. Korea nukes Seoul in retaliation, the warhead explodes due to instability over Pyongyang, killing the N. Korean government. *'30th August:' WWTO quickly invades North Korea, liberating people from concentration camps. *'25th September:' Central London is attacked with Anthrax by Russia. *'26th September:' Outer London is evacuated. *'31st September:' Central London quarantine is complete. *'17th October:' Russia invades Georgia, they cripple the military by leaking chemicals into the water system that aims at killing people recently going through extreme exercise, it is very effective. *'20th October:' In one of the shortest invasions in history Russia has fully annexed and merged Georgia into the UFEU. *'27th October:' the population of Tel Aviv is slaughtered by ISIS in Israel. *'28th October:' Switzerland calls to an end of the mass violence, claiming the war was unnecessary and could have been solved throgh diplomatic solutions in 2014 and 2015. *'12th November: The Pennsylvania Avenue Protests against the war committee' in the USA are Silenced as the main person and several official members are on a plane downed by `ISIS shelling` over Libya en route to Boston from Perth. Ironically, mass protests follow. *'16th November:' Annexed North Korea and South Korea officially merge to form The Republic of Korea. *'27th November:' A bomb goes off on a street in New York. *'23rd December:' China Starts trying to annex Kyrgystan and Tajikistan Russia threatens to leave SCO and remove its protection of Beijing, China explains it's only in order to help the country's defense but Russia doesn't fall for *'25th December:' Russia leaves the SCO '''before China can withdraw forcing all other '''UFEU '''members to leave. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING'' *The Mackenzie Valley Pipeline is completed in Canada *Google Glass price is reduced to 450.00 USD *Most Apple and Android products have Flexible Screens. CULTURAL *Over 20 more countries have legalized Cannabis, including UNNA. SPACE *'''August 21st: There is a solar eclipse on August 21. *'August 12th': The base on Mars for the Mars One programme is under construction. It is basic but could support a human until they die of old age. ''SPORT *FIFA Confederations Cup not held in Russia due to World War. 2018 POLITICS *'12th January: SCO - Shanghai Co-operation Organization''' is renamed The United Federation of East Asia (UFEA). WWIII now has four sides. *'16th January:' Vietnam Joins the UFEA after being given the choice, be invaded or join. *'19th January:' New York is attacked with bombs including Napalm and experimental Russian chemical, semi nuclear and biological weapons with a terrifying effect. Millions die before evacuation with only seven million in the area being saved, hundreds of thousands refuse to leave. *'20th January:' The USA declares a National emergency. *'22nd January:' 100 Miles in every direction is put under the title of exclusion zone. This consumes the cities of New York City, Philadelphia, Hartford and Trenton. *'25th January:' Polls find 82% of Americans fear successful invasion of the US mainland by China or Russia while only 21% fear any damage to be done by ISIS. *'24th January:' The USA launches Napalm at Moscow's suburbs, with the intention of killing thousands. 18,000 die. Guam is invaded by Russia *'26th January:' WWTO begins its invasion of Belarus and Annexed Ukraine. *'27th January: The UFEU''' threatens retaliation and the death of millions if the invasion continues.'' *'28th January:' Bangalore and New Delhi are nuked by Pakistan with low class weapons, 9 million die. India attacks Pakistan with a Chemical weapon killing 12 million. *'29th January:' In an odd move the EFEA makes a call for an end to Chemical and Biological weapons attacks. *''30th January: The UFEU gives its final warning. *'''31st January: WWTO completes its experimental solar weapon The Apollo SLR '''Concentrator that uses the power of the sun to scorch a targeted area. ISIS''' invades Egypt. *'1st February:' Russia bombs Chicago, San Francisco and the entire states of South Dakota, North Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Washington state and Idaho with a strain of Nerve Gas in a virus form, allowing it to be infectious for three days (in original host only). In retaliation The USA uses Apollo SLR on Moscow, St. Petersburg, Minsk and various Siberian power and research stations. The blasts are heard throughout the USA and Russia. *'2nd February:' The world has awoken from a night of pain and 127 million are dead. Hillary Clinton gives a speech in Baltimore, describing the damage done to and by the USA. She outlines health and saftey guidelines. She states the war will soon be over and advises people in the states of Washington, Idaho, North and South Dakota, Nebraska and Kansas to leave at once. She tells people in bombed cities to stay indoors until evacuated because of the fumes and chemicals in the air and tells nobody in the Midwest or West coast to go outside without anti-chemical gas masks. ** Entire cities burn throughout Russia and America. **Most of the Russian government and military not in Ukraine are dead. *'3rd February:' People leave their homes by the millions in the USA. Critics claim that the West Coast may become uninhabitable in the following weeks due to the wind spreading deadly toxins over California and Nevada. Mexico receive evacuated people. *'4th February:' Civilians taking refuge in the Moscow Metro return to the surface after the tunnels begin to collapse, they are greeted by chaos on the streets. *'5th February:' WWTO begins the `'Peace Grab'` in Russia, invading it, killing most people they see, thousands flock to the Siberian forest and Ural mountains. *'6th February:' Due to the fact almost all of the USA's food production is now in toxic lands a famine sets in. People outside in Fargo, N. Dakota have their skin burn off due to the high concentration of chemicals in the air. *'7th February: The United Federation of Eastern Asia '(UFEA) signs a peace treaty with WWTO and promises to help them defeat the weak remainder of the UFEU. *'8th February:' The last of South American countries are defeated at the Panama Canal with the help of China. *'9th February:' Riots occur all over the USA. Food riots and general out-cry of the government's response to things such as crime, protesters and war decisions and secret weaponry. ' ' *'10th February:' Martial law is declared on the West coast of the USA. *'11th February:' Belarus and Eastern Russia is under total''' WWTO rule. * '''12th February: Mexico starts building refugees centres for American people in the cities of Obregon, La Paz, Los Mochis, Navojoa, Durango, Culiacan, Hermosillo, Guadalajara, Chihuahua, Monterrey, Mazatlan, Leon, Morelia and Mexico City *'13th February:' China is the largest exporter of food, its primary customer is the USA. *'14th February:' America and China sign the Trans-Pacific Treaty it states that Yuan is to be used in all Uranium and Chemical transactions whilst still allowing the dollar to dominate oil. In return China would export enough food to America to provide basic rations of food for the starving people of the USA. *'15th February:' with 62% of Saudi Arabia's population dead due to biological attacks, oil production has ceased by almost 70% in the region. The USA launches troops and a `peace` mission to secure the oil wells for US use. *'16th February:' Japan's quarantine is split into zones of 2 km squared. Many people hope to carry out their daily lives, by now all people legally must wear a face mask in public and all people must own a gas mask. *''' '''18th February: Palestine reclaims the land Israel stole from them, they allow the surviving 400,000 Israelis to integrate into their society, though many refuse and faced exile to Europe, thousands peacefully live in Palestine for the rest of their lives, marrying Palestinians and having Palestinian Children, this marks a symbolic day for Peace in A War torn world. WWTO sends aid to Japan. *'[[Fi The '''New Republic of Palestine is founded with Gaza City as its Capital city. The flag has been altered to add two extra stripes, both blue, to symbolize the peaceful co-operation between the two peoples.'' * 21st February: WWTO' and UFEA defeat tthe last of the Russian Government at Vladimir City. Siberia and Eastern Russia are declared unstable and It is split into sectors, each country in WWTO or UFEA 'gets control of one. *'24th February: Countries in Asia take grabs at lands like Russia and Afghanistan as their own. *'25th - 28th February: Estonia, Finland and Latvia expand into the former Russia. Lithuania accidentally prints trillions in Euros. *''' 26th February:' Fears of Hyperinflation grow. *'28th February:' US congressman Lindsy Graham is murdered by a unknown person. *'29Th February: United Nations of the North Atlantic (UNNA)' is founded in Europe, members include Republic of Ireland, The United Kingdom, Iceland, Greenland (Part of Denmark), Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Denmark and Parts of former Russia and Siberia. It is created after ten countries sign the '''Treaty of Dublin', due to expected Hyperinflation in Northern Europe, and the feared and expected collapse of the European Union within two years. It is agreed that Dublin will be the Capital. *'3rd March:' A small majority of Israeli peoples on a long walk to Europe through the desert (over 200,000) die after an unexploded chemical weapon explodes in Georgia. *'6th March:' The EU tightens immigration measures due to an influx of refugees, after Africa it was the least attacked place during the war. *'7th March:' The United Arab Emirates, Qatar and Kuwait join to form the United Saudi Emirates. (USE). *''' '''8th March: UNNA and UFEA tighten trade. *'14th March:' All UNNA members leave the EU. *'16th March:' Hillary Clinton passes the Riot Act 2018, after 2089 die in riots in one week alone. This act gives police the right to search without a warrant and use deadly tactics in a `uncontrollable` environment. It is heavily criticised as being the first step toward a Police State. *'19th March:' UNNA becomes the Federal government of all its members, Each country acts like a state in the USA but have more rights over social laws, taxes, cultural expression, etc. The leader is to be called President followed by the title of a political ruler in their country or their native language.' Example:' President''' Presidente del Gobierno''' (Spanish).' ' *'25th March: WWTO' gives war-torn Belarus and Lithuania to Poland and Ukraine gains a large part of Southern Russia. *'28th March:' UNNA elects Clare Daly of the (Irish) Socialist Party as its first President Taoiseach. *'18th April:' Clare Daly signs the Ted Turner Act. The Ted Turner Act incorporates a revised version of Ted Turner's 11 Voluntary Initiatives into law, each citizen has to swear this oath at age 15. *'19th April:' UNNA declares its neutrality and begins its destruction of the UK's weapons of mass destruction.' ' *'26th April:' UNNA's constitution is complete. *'27th June:' The internet loses its neutrality in the United States. *'19th July:' The Euro Hyperinflates, rendering it worthless. The Great money Burning begins, The EU burns up to Two hundred billion Euros to try and restore its worth. *'15th September:' The EU is in the worst recession in history and fears rise as Italy and Germany leave the Union on the same day. *'23rd September:' China has the world's biggest economy after the recent rapid economic decline of the USA and Europe. *'27th October:' Poland leaves the EU. *''' 29th October:' France leaves the '''EU'. *'1st November:' The US begins its mandatory ID Card scheme. It is expected to be fully implemented by 2020. *'18th November:' The US begins transporting a third of its citizens to the West Coast and the South Coast of the country into refugee camps, claiming that the regions they were living in were too `unstable`. *'22nd November:' The United States Military Police Act '''is signed by Hillary Clinton, this allows the militarization of the police and the Military and the Police Force merge in Cities. The Police Force is renamed '''United States Keepers of the Peace or the US-KP. *'25th November:' Protests turn to Riots in the US. The protesters claim that Washington is using the global disaster as an excuse to transform the USA into a Police State. 20 protesters are publicly executed, as legal under Section 6 of the Militarization act. He who attacks a position of authority will be sentenced to death, there and then'.'' *'23rd December:' The police in the USA are accused of burning a person alive who resisted arrest. '''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'2nd March:' The Mammoth is thriving in Isolated Canada and Alaska *'23rd March:' Google's Self Driving car is released to the Public. *'18th July:' A New type of Space Ship, designed to transport things to Mars from Earth for the Mars One project is created. *'23rd November:' Medical Biostamp tattoos become quite popular in Germany and other parts of Europe. They can tell your temperature, heartbeat, etc. They can also be used by identification. ''GEOGRAPHICAL *'19th January:' 1000 die in a cold snap in Canada. *'7th May:' Mount Vesuvius Erupts, Naples is evacuated, but there is only one motorway not beside the volcano, leaving hundreds trapped in their cars. Over three million people die, making it the second worst natural disaster in recorded history, poor planning is blamed for the mass amounts of deaths. *The most number of Volcanoes to ever erupt in one year happens this year. HEALTH *'13th January:' If you live in the North East of the USA it is required to wear a gas mask outdoors. *'16th January:' Gas mask training begins in schools, clinics and community centres all across the USA, Australia, India, Canada and Europe after the '''Air Safety Bill' is passed in the Parliamentary system of WWTO. *With WWIII 'official'y over 400 million people have died, with millions missing or unaccounted for, the highest number of deaths in a year ever, with almost all of those occurring in 2017 or early 2018. *'9th May: A man, in Severe pain with blisters claiming to have walked from New York is picked up in the Maryland countryside. He is brought to the local hospital and he is then airlifted to Baltimore City Emergency Hospital. He claims to have survived the initial bombs in a hospital, He is treated for Nerve Gas and Agent Orange. *'10th May:' The Man in Baltimore is identified to be Joseph Knock, a survivor of the Quarantined Airplane in Decmber 2017. All known people he has come into contact with are quarantined and he is flown to the CDC headquarters in Atlanta he tells them people not from the hospital or plane died in a way similar to those infected with Ebola. *'11th May:' The Canadian Ebola Vaccines prove ineffective. *18th May:' Joseph Knock dies in quarantine. There are 31 reported cases of Ebola in Baltimore.' *'19th May:' An expedition is organized for scientists from the CDC to go to New York and investigate the source of mutated Ebola. *'20th May:' The Scientists arrive in Ebola with 20 vials of the Canadian Vaccine. They find that a certain amount of Ebola clung to Nerve Gas Particles in the Air. Over 40 people are now in quarantine in Baltimore. A strict personal space measure is put in place to help reduce the number of cases. ' ' *'22nd May:' 'The Inner City of Baltimore is put under Quarantine. Hillary Clinton is evacuated to West Virginia as a precaution.' *'23rd May:' Research begins for new Ebola Vaccine. *'28th May:' CDC orders the Evacuation of Washington DC and the total quarantine of Baltimore and the shutdown of public transit, hospitals and schools within a hundred mile radius of Baltimore. Baltimore is totally quarantined, no more people can exit the city. *'29th May:' Over 1234 people are in quarantine in Baltimore. Over 500 are dead. *'3rd June:' Hillary Clinton gives the go ahead for the Killing of suspected Infected. *'4th June:' The CDC is given a ten billion USD grant. *'6th June:' Riots break out over the planning of the evacuation of Washington DC. *'7th June:' The CDC accounts for 5% of the people in Baltimore. *'9th June:' 292,000 are infected, 100,000 are dead. Experts claim this is over three thousands times the average rate of infection and that the chemicals must have altered it more than they thought. *'12th June:' Everywhere within a certain zone, nicknamed Zone Three, are to be evacuated for precautions as forty cases of Ebola are found in Portsmouth and Dover. Both cities are immediately quarantined to stop the spread. *'13th June:' All Ebola victims outside of Baltimore are orered to be killed and burned to protect the population. *'24th June:' Zone Three Evacuation is Complete. *'17th July:' There is no more suspected oor reported cases of Ebola outside Baltimore. The city is abandoned by the military as CDC doctors become sick. A giant wall Is ordered to be built around Zone three. By now 87% of quarantinees are dead and 6% have made a full recovery, the others are abandoned inside Zone Three. *'17th November:' A cure for Anthrax is found. ''SPORT *2018 Winter Olympics to be held in Pyeongchang, Republic of Korea. A bomb is detonated in the hockey stadium. 2019 POLITICS *'3rd January: UNNA strenghtens trade with China even more. *'5th February: UNNA ' President Clare Daly condemns the US government and Hillary Clinton for the apparent militarization of the US police station. *'''28th February: Paul Kagame of the Rawandan Patriotic Front tells the people of the Dem. Republic of Congo that under Rwandan control the land and untouched billions in natural resources would be improved as well as health and education. *'3rd March:' Hundreds of Protests are held in the Dem. Republic of Congo of people wanting to join Rwanda, they are refused. *'6th March:' The Protests turn to full-fledged riots in the Congo but are soon silence, Paul Kagame condemns the violence on both sides. *'23rd March:' The Global Wood Crisis begins after logging is halted in UNNA and Parts of Brazil. *'12th June:' People start knocking down derelict houses to sell the wooden floor beams for up to 20,000 Dollars during the Global Wood Crisis. *'19th October:' The last of Nigeria's rainforests are felled to make money during the''' Global Wood Crisis'. *' 23rd October:' The United Saudi Emirates lifts ban on alcohol. *'26th October:' A political demonstration involving 30,000 people in the Dem. Republic of Congo push for a referendum on administrative areas joining Rwanda. *'12th November:' United Saudi Emirates expands after '''WWTO' gives them conquered land of Saudi Arabia and a part of Iran. *'26th November:' United Saudi Emirates signs the Westernization Act. This means the country will be operated under strictly under Western Values and the Capitalist Economic System. This would lead to its even greater wealth and becoming the most populous country in the world within the next 200 years. ' ' ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'7th March:' Europe's Galileo satellite navigation system is fully operational. *'16th April: Project Sahara, a plan for a mass irrigation system taking up most of the Sahara starts construction, it is being funded by 16 countries and spans across Libya, (North) Sudan, Chad, Niger, Mali and Mauritania. It is expected completion by 2026. It is the worlds Largest Environmental-Engineering project aiming to stop the spread of the Sahara as well as feeding the population and providing jobs for the poverty stricken areas. *'''21st May: The Pan-European Fuel network begins construction and is expected completion by 2040, it exports steam from Iceland at high speeds, allowing Europe's biggest cities to be powered by steam *Lunar - Resonant streetlights are appearing in many major cities worldwide. *'23rd September:' The internet reaches three billion users. ''GEOGRAPHICAL * The worst drought in American History takes place after the Colorado River's level begins to drop. *'13th October:' The city of Las Vegas' water supply runs low. *'14th November:' Las Vegas is abandoned due to a water crisis. ' ' HEALTH *Fat loss drug becomes popular worldwide, his works by "switching off" the fat insulin receptor gene. *'17th November:' Polio is eradicated. *First surgery fully performed by robots. *Blind people trained a clicking sort of echo-location in UNNA, China and Rwanda. CULTURE *'23rd April:' Ireland legalizes Cannabis *'27th May:' Thailand has its first transsexual president elected after the previous one steps down due to a scandal involving arms dealing. *'26th November:' United Saudi Emirates legalizes Divorce and Secularizes the Education system, it also legalizes gay marriage, alcohol and gives lots of more rights to women under the Westernization Act. SPORT *2019: 2019 Pan American Games to be held in Lima, Peru. *2019 Rugby World Cup to be held in Japan. *2019 Cricket World Cup to be held in England. 2020 POLITICS *'17th January:' Nationalists outnumber Unionists in Northern Ireland by 14%. *' Sinn Fein''' becomes the biggest political party in Northern Ireland. *'18th March:' Gerry Adams becomes the Irish president after the death of Micheal D. Higgins during his second term of Old Age. *'19th April:' The UK leaves UNNA due to the lack of business due to the Socialist nature of the Confederation. *'7th May:' A referendum is organized for the Unification of Ireland on September 18th after Gerry Adams comes to an agreement for the conditions for the referendum to be held. (Ireland must pay 500 million Nord). *'15th May:' India implements the one child policy. *'18th June:' The EU collapses. The former Members continue to use the Euro for the time being. *'September 18th:' The referendum on Northern Ireland is held. The Yes for United Ireland wins - 62% TO 38% WITH A 89% Turnout, one of the highest in history. *'16th October:' UNNA completes its destruction of weapons of mass destruction. *'3rd November:' Hillary Clinton does not seek a second term in office. Former First Lady Michelle Obama is elected as president over Texas Senator Ted Cruz. *'24th November:' The Siberian Republic is founded after WWTO gives the land to the remaining people there *27th December: Microchipping of all Pet Dogs and Cats in United Saudi Emirates, UNNA follows two days after ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'13th June:' The '''Playstation 5' is released with over 20 launch titles including GTA VII, Uncharted 6: Death's Song and The Last of Us. *'25th June:' The Xbox 2020 is released with 15 launch titles including GTA VII, Halo X and Dead Rising Five *'26th June:' Sony announces a virtual reality simulator for 2022 *'23rd July:' The second ever Vertical farm is completed in Shanghai, China. *Google Glasses sell over 90 million units this year *'2nd August:' Dubai completes its first rotating Skyscraper *'26th August:' India launches its Space Programme. Its goal is the Mining of Asteroids by 2050 ''GEOGRAPHICAL *60% Of the Amazon has been deforested by illegal logging during the Global Wood Crisis *'25th May:' Brazil begins the planets second biggest ever Environmental Engineering project, The Amazon Restoration Project, to expand the Amazon bigger than it was in the 1950s. HEALTH *18th April: Half of Zone Three is unquarantined and Washington DC is repopulated. 2021 'POLITICS' *'21st January:' The US government legalizes a judge, jury and executioner system for police forces. *'29th January:' Anonymous launch a viral media and hacking campaign against the American Government. *'30th January:' The Global Wood Crisis ends. *' 7th February:' Protests and riots are held around the USA antagonizing the government and calling for a reform of Government. 128 die. *'18th February:' Yemen is consumed by the United Saudi Emirates during the Treaty of Sana'a after the country descends into chaos due to shortages caused by lack of infrastructure. *' 16th April:' Catalonia votes Yes for Independence by 72%. *'2nd May:' Niger and two other African countries join Nigeria, an unpopular decision made by corrupt officials. *'3rd July:' Uruguay makes college mandatory. *'19th September:' The Darfur region of Sudan gains independence by diplomatic means through' WWTO''' and WWTO 'establishes a Western Government there. *'30th October: Poland joins UNNA. *'11th November:' The Central Asian Republic is founded. *'12th November:' Anonymous activist put up posters over night all around America, challenging the Government. It causes massive Uproar that led to the banning of the Internet in the USA. *'28th December:' The US government starts its human microchipping programme. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Oculus Rift 2 is released, it changes videogaming worldwide. *Video Games look fully realistic. *'12th April:' Work is completed on the first Eco-tourism resort in Dubai. *'23rd May:'The Namaste Tower is completed in Mumbai. *The first organs grown in labs are being used in transplants. *GM crops are totally banned in many parts of the world. *Toyota and Ford start producing driverless cars. *Driverless cars account for 13% of cars in UNNA and 18% of cars in Canada. *The next generation of cars are being produced. *'3rd June:' First Indian Man on the Moon. *'26th June:' The Base on Mars for Mars One is completed by robots. The crew is expected to land in 2023. *'29th October:' The Mars One Crew begin their journey to Mars. *'16th November:' 5G phones are released. *'1st December:' Edward Snowden leaks documents about Planned Police Militarization from 2015 to the Internet. ''GEOGRAPHICAL *'23rd January:' Phoenix, Arizona is abandoned due to Water shortages. *The Mojave Desert is reported to be expanding. *'29th February:' The US government announces its plan to Irrigate and rebuild the Water system and storage. It will cost 20 Billion USD and take two years to complete. HEALTH *'14th April:' The world's first anti-Viral hand wash is released.. *'7th May:' Cure for Breast Cancer found *'8th September:' New treatments options for Prostate Cancer. *'31st October:' Monkey Pox has been eradicated. CULTURE *46% of the UK's Population describe themselves as Atheists or Irreligious. *Global Cooling starts to get media coverage. *The Catholic Church becomes a lot more Progressive to try and keep youth in the Church. *There is a rise of Neo-Naziism in Europe, up 23% from 2020. 2022 POLITICS * '''23rd January:' Anonymous hacks the Fox News in the USA and delivers a message to the Public, encouraging them to Burn down government buildings. *'24th January:' Over 30,000 people March through DC, throwing Molotovs at government buildings. Almost 800 of them are gunned down, This first giant act of Violence sparks unrest throughout the Nation that day, Known event in history is known plainly as The Begining. *'26th January:' A rebel group forms in L.A, known as the American Freedom Fighters '''or the '''AFF '''grow tremendously in Popualrity *' ''31st January:' A US-KP Raid on a Davis High school, Davis,CA suspected to have a teacher working as a main leader in the AFF ends in disaster as as over 19 of 40 Staff are killed and 216 students of 600 die with 121 injuries. People fled from the School and local area in terror as Police gunned everybody down. The suspected teacher, Eliza Browne escapes and Leads a campaign against the government. Public resentment skyrockets and people affiliated with any government agency are attacked and killed throughout the nation by bloodthirsty mobs. *'8th February:' The African Economic Union is founded, it functions like the former EU. *'12th March:' UNNA, although a strongly neutral Federation, founded on the principals of peace after a devastating war, as a part of the Survival Training and emergency preparedness and response programme, starts its National Front Programme. It means that all students in school also from the ages of 7-18 have to participate in military style training involving survival training, weapons and saftey training and heath. It also does the same type of programmes in Community centres, etc. It is to ensure that under the threat of invasion the citizens will be able to repel all invading forces. *''' 17th April:' There is a '''UN' conference in San Francisco about the growth in desertification. *'26th April: UNNA' increases ties with Cuba, it also tells the US to lift their Trade Embargo. *Generation X begin to influence politics, leading to mass reforms. *'14th May:' The Canadian Government expresses its disgust with the American Government. *'18th May:' 300,000 March in L.A. against the American government. The AFF begin using Guerrilla tactics. *'24th May:' A bomb blows up in the Capitol Building and the White House. 1474 die including President Michelle Obama and 4564 are injured. 67% Of Congress die in the attack. Eliza Browne is responsible, she launches a TV hacking campaign, hacking news stations and spreading her views. She and all people affiliated with anybody (or the) AFF are declared Terrorists and enemies of the State.' ' *'30th May:' John Kerry replaces Michelle Obama. only 8% of people Vote after the No Voice Either Way Campaign. *'2nd June:' 300 suspected AFF members are executed live on TV in the USA. *'18th July:' Canada leaves the WWTO. *'30th July:' 37% of Congolese people support Annexation by Rwanda. *'18th September:' Mali begins an infrastructure development project. *'17th November:' International League of United Socialist Nations (ILUSN) is Founded. It is designed to increase co-operation, trade, investment and improvement in all walks of life in and between Socialist countries. It was founded by Cuba and UNNA. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'1st January:' Now 87% of Americans under 40 use Netflix regularly *'9th June:' Genetically engineered Blood is used in a full blood transfusion for the first time. *'24th July:' The US Army Project, '''Project Talos', revealed to the public in 2013 is complete, it is a exo-suit like Iron Man's and will help soldiers in future combat. *'24th September:' Virtual Hoarding Is recognized as a real disorder. *'17th November:' Sony releases a Virtual Reality Simulator Console. Games include Deer Hunter:Canada, The Long Dark III, Call of Duty X and many other survival and other simulations. Another pre built-in game is a Virtual reality where players can live out simple lives and meet and socialize with their friends and strangers, they can get one of 30 available jobs and the Map includes a downsized map of Seattle, three Suburbs, a countryside and Wilderness area. Players can go Fishing, Hunting, Hiking or perhaps take a Yoga Class or Art Classes, get involved with a local Church or go campaigning for Human Rights in an Open World with Friends and Strangers. Each world has a Min of 400 Players and a Max of 800 Players. ''GEOGRAPHICAL *'17th January:' LA is saved from Water Shortages but desert grows up around it. *'18th May:'' Water begins to return to Southern California, people move back into their homes. Phoenix, Arizona is expected to start receiving water within one to two years. *Mongolia starts mass mining its ores, boosting the GDP largely. *'9th July:' The Reconstruction and Re-Population of New York and the surrounding area is started. *'24th December:' Chile is struck by an 8.7 RS earthquake, one of the largest ever recorded in the world to that date. 31,000 people die, 121,600 were injured and most buildings were damaged. The earthquake was also followed by multiple aftershocks for the next week, including a 6.9 magnitude quake hit Chile south of the capital, Santiago, the next day. The global relief soon got under way. Within Sevej days of the a richer scale 6.5 earthquake his the Great Hinging Mountains in China. * '''''HEALTH *'17th November:' A cure for HIV is found by Scientists in Japan. ''CULTURE *'1st February:' All Irish schools are required to be Irish Speaking. *'17th May:' God is removed from the Oath of Alligence in the USA. *'27th October:' 63% of Botswana's population belongs to the middle class. 2023 POLITICS *'13th January:' The' UNNA''' recognizes North Cyprus as an independent nation. *'15th January:' The UN '''sends troops to the US to try and maintain calm. WWTO calls for a ceasefire on the rebel side. *'''13th February: Political demonstrations against the Chinese Government involving over 5000 civilians take place in Hong Kong. *'18th April:' The Spanish economy collapses as a result the Republic of the Basque is founded, splitting away from Spain it introduces a new currency and soon recovers, but Spain suffers with high unemployment and extreme deficits. *'18th May:' WWTO 'gives even more Russian Land to Finland. *'1st September: Civil Unrest begins in Southern Nigeria over Independence *'18th October:' The Global Oil Crisis begins, oil prices shoot up by as much as 150%. *'22nd October:' The Global Oil Crisis cripples the US economy, making it more vulnerable to attacks by the AFF. *'31st October:' A bomb explodes on a bridge in between LA and San Francisco. The AFF blames the US and the US Government blames the AFF. *'4th November:' Riots erupt in LA. *'12th November:' Rioters and the AFF occupy government buildings in LA, Dallas and Austin. . *'18th Novemnber:' 12 Politicains are assassinated in the USA ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'18th February:' The USA begins testing Pycho-Active chemicals and drugs. Through nanobots in the drug the drugee's mind and memories can be altered. This is widely regarded as the first Super Soldiers due to nthe fact the drug can be used to temporarily turn off signalls being received from the nerves, meaning the controlled person can be attacked, severly wounded and still continue fighting to some degree. The documents are leaked to the Internet causing mass panic. GEOGRAPHICAL *The Areas of the Sahara not used for farming are being used for the re-plantation of rainforest. The word Desert is officially removed from the Sahara as very little desert still exists due to the irrigation system 2024 POLITICS *'16th January:' A referendum is help in Wales for independence, it votes to stay in the Union (78%-22%). *'18th February:' Finland is renamed the Finnish-Russko Republic. *'1st May:' AFF fighters take over all Texas, the US-KP and government officials are forced out, the Siege of Texas begins and unrest grows on the West Coast. *'9th June:The Finnish-Russko Republic are given more land. *'''12th September: Rebels in South Nigeria take control of Lagos. *'18th September:' The Nigerian government becomes increasingly divided on the Independence issue. *'1st December:' After the Nigerian Military is defeated at the siege of Lagos, a meeting between politicians and rebel leaders ends in the establishment of the Federal Republic of South Nigeria. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'12th April:' A team of 40 brave men and women land on Mars as apart of the Mars One project. They are the first human settlers outside Earth. A base, built by rovers and robots in the previous years is there waiting for them. A new Era has dawned and 4.6 billion people glaze into their television sets as humanity enters an new frontier, Space Colonization. 2025 POLITICS *'12th March:' Paul Murphy of the Socialist Party is elected Taoiseach of Ireland. *'27th June:' The Neo-Republic of Kazakhstan is given Independence by '''WWTO', it consumes all of the Central Asian Republic which would come to be known as The Failed Nation (mass protests tried to prevent this from happening but failed),and takes parts of The Finnish-Russko Republic and Siberia is given a border extension. Unlike previous independences it does not have a WWTO government, shocking people worldwide. It re-adopts the Kazakhstan 2050 strategy of the previous government.due to the abundance of natural resources it is expected to blossom. *'7th September:' All The American Government loses contol over Texas, the Republic of Texas is established. In an unsuspected turn of events, the US government regoznizes its independance. Texas, having little labour laws and being English speaking, along with its abundance of natural recsources make the appearence of a industy haven. *'1th September:' Morocco takes control of the entire West Sahara region via Referendum, for the first time their claims are recognized internationally. *'15th September:' The 2025 UN summit in Pensacola was called in the wake of the 2014-2025 Liberian and Ivory Coast ebola outbreaks, which had killed 16,351,000 so far. The UN made great advances in finding a cure for the virouse and helping the world's nations pool there resources in to fighting it. Solar power, colonizing Mars and defeating malaria were also mentioned at the summit. *'19th October:' The Neo-Turkmenistan Republic is founded, there is officially no more no-man's land controlled by WWTO. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'19th July:' In honour of the first space launch being in Kazakhstan the new MARS ONE launch centre is built in the new, Neo-republic of Kazakhstan. As a result a giant migration to Kazakhstan would start as the Space Industry began to pull in more jobs. *'18th September:' The expansion of the Mars One Project starts. Room for 300 more people begins construction. Along with the expansion of the Greenhouses, living areas, etc. *Mars One gets budget funding from over 12 powerful countries including China, India, UNNA, USA, Mexico and Canada. *Interests of Mining on Mars skyrocket after precious metals are found beneath the surface. Extreme Private Investment is put into the Space Colonization *'28th November-31st:' Bacteria and other micro-organisms are found in the ice in Mars, evidence of past living creatures also emerges. GEOGRAPHICAL *Concerns grow over the human `Contamination ` of Mars. CULTURE *An Anime made in The Korean Republic is the higgest grossing TV series this year. HEALTH *'2nd February:' A cure for Rabies is found 2026 POLITICS *'12th March:' The US Military loses at the battle of Las Vegas *'28th May:' Qubec becomes a soveriegn nation after a Political referendum votes for Independance (56%-44%) with the full support of the Canadian Government. *'1st July:' While the US is busy in The Midwest fighting rebels, Qubec holds an unofficial referendum in Main, Vermont and New Hampshire. All vote yes well into 80%. *'11th July:' The Annexation of Maine, Vermont and New Hampshire by the Quebec Republic begins. *'16th July:' The US government realizes what Qubec has done and they order the Invasion of Qubec. *'27th July:' Canada sides with Qubec and they defeat the US at the Battle of Boston, weakening it further. *'1st October:' In a political treaty Libya is divided into North Libya, West Libya and Libya after over a decade of tension and Civil War. West Libya is a nation controlled by the Stable, wealthy Tunisia. *'18th November:' Over 30 senators are captured and killed in Washington D.C. The Government flees to the Capitol Building's fallout shelter. The Capitol building was currently under restoration at the time flowing an AFF bomb attack in 2022. *'19th November:' 30,000 Rioters storm the Capitol Building, where the Remains of the Government resided, who were captured. The building, severly damaged by a bomb in 2022 which damaged the centre and dome, was destroyed with ease to mark the collapse of the Authoritarian regime that came after the Trans-Continental Wars. *'20th November:' The Police State-like regime in the US ends offically. Surviving Politicians are executed and a few escape into the Canadian Wilderness. The AFF seizes power and re-establishes the Government, The Constitution remains the same, (but states are given the right to succeed) The previous two Political Parties are disbanded and over six new ones take their place. '''The American Corporatist Party '(Right-Wing Capitalist), The Liberty Party (Libertarian), The Anarchist Party '''(Small Government, anti-Capitalist), '''The Patriot's Alliance (Far-Right), The Liberation Front (Far-Left) and the American Workers Party (Moderate, Socialist Democracy). *'25th December:' The first Vote for president happens in the US since the Revolution ''GEOGRAPHICAL *'18th June:' Germany bans Nuclear Energy. 2027 POLITICS *'22nd January:' Hala'ib Triangle region of '''Egypt' (Administered)' / Sudan' (Claimed) is officialy fully annexed into Egypt *'2nd February:' Operation Occupy Hong Kong, active since December 2026 following the failed 2014-2015 Umbrella Revolution, begins to become violent, with many looting and pillaging. The police kill up to 200 innocent people and a states of emergency is declared, all media is censored. *'15th February:' The resettlement of all of Zone Three in the USA begins *'26th February:' A series of Riots in Beijing ends in the burning down of six streets resulting in 16.43 Billion Yuan in damage. The famous CCTV building is destroyed *'17th April:' WWTO orders the creation of a Kurd state to be known as the Kurdistan Republic. The WWTO, being the De-Facto ruler of the UAE they are administering 65% of the Kurdish land. They try to force Turkey to give in but the Turkish Government refuses. *''' 19th April: WWTO re-orders co-operation. Turkey Refuses. *'''20th April: All WWTO aligned countries are required to place a heavy embargo on Turkey, although many try to refuse the WWTO, being one of the most powerful organizations in the world due to it being the partial government in the Middle East-Central Asian region and the wealth it accumulated during The Trans-Continental Wars, easily pressures countries into the Embargo. Many suspect the WWTO is trying to gain more land and care nothing about the Kudish peoples. *'26th April:' The new US government sends Scientists armed with new anti-Chemical warfare suits into New York to do research for the first time. *'12th May:' Turkey is accused of killing 2046 remaining Kurdish refugges at a Doctors Without Borders camp that was established in 2016 during the ISIS attack on the Turkish Border after their homes got destroyed. Although it is not clear is the statement is true due to the fact the gas used to kill the Kurds was developed in the UAE by WWTO scientists. *'13 May:' The WWTO begins to send aid to Kurdish Rebels. Over 231 innocent Kurds are killed by the Turkish Government this time for sure. *'15th July:' Kurdish Rebels take control of all government buildings in Diyarbakir in the South East of Turkey. *'28th July:' The borders of Northern India and South West China cause diplomatic conflict between the to countries. *'3rd September:' An Indian military party accidently wanders over the border to China. Shots were fired and one soldier was minorly injured. *'1st October:' Half of the USA is fighting among itself. *'17th November:' Riots break out in Ankora, Turkey over Kurdish Independance ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'17th July:' Construction begins in L.A on three Farm Skyscrapers, the first built in the west. *'18th September:' 140 more people move to Mars in the base expansion. CULTURE *Al Jazeera begins to become a mainstream media outlet in many Western Countries, signifying the start of the Middle East/Asia Cultural Influence on the West. *Bollywood is getting just as many blockbusters as Hollywood, although 94% of ticket sales to these are in India, the Movies become more and more High Budget as an increasing Indian Middle class means many people go to the cinema on a weekly basis with a higher quality demand. *'18th November:' The first village ever is under construction on Mars. It will consist of a Small Hospital, Indoor Farms, A school, Housing for over 5000 - 8000 people and various recreational facilities. 2028 POLITICS *'15th March:' Kurdistan rebels capture the Turkish city of Batman, the Military is forced back. *'17th April:' Protests in Vietnam over independence leave over 6000 dead. *'3rd June:' 1000 Tibetans set themselves on fire in Protest to the United East Asian Federation. *'18th July:' 2000 Kurds are slaughtered in riots in Turkey. *'19th July:' US president Eliza Browne expresses her support for a North American Union. *'21st July:' A clash between protesters and Military in Vietnam leaves Ho Chi Minh City with six billion USD in damage. * *'1st October:' Border tensions grew between both Peru and Ecuador over the smuggling of drugs and rip-off music CDs. There were several rally and a few shootings in both Quito and Lima for about a month as the populous was sired up by the nation's politicians and media.This continued until tensions exploded and a face-off between the Ecuadorian and Peruvian Army occurred. *'4th October:' Turkish Officials are forced to flee from south east Turkey for saftey concerns. *'8th October:' Ecuadorian forces under launched an invasion to the coastal frontier province of Peru. The Peruvian army was victorious due to the inferior number of Ecuadorians in battle. This becomes known as the 'Eight Days War.' *'18th October:' As punishment for the' Eight Days War', Peru annexes southern Ecuador into Peru. *'12th November:' People in the Chinese Province of Xinjiang begin protesting for independence. *'19th December:' '''WWTO' orders to invasion of Turkey by all WWTO aligned countries or face serious consequences. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'1st March:' The Creation of the new '''Pan American Highway '''begins. It stretches from the tip of Chilè to Nome, Alaska and to Greenland. It dives up unto many highways with the PR1 being the main one. it was constructed eight lanes wide in each direction and is expected to boost trade and the economy on both continents. It also included the building of the Berring Strait Bridge and the Quebeco-Arctic Bridge that connected Quebec to Greenland. This project was to be completed by 2038 and was the largest infastucture project in North and South American History with a workforce of twenty million mainly from Brazil which led to its completion in 2033 making it the Eight Wonder of the Industrial World. It also consisted of a Train tunnel and a lorry Tunnel built directly under the Highway was also build alongside it. * *'7th April:' A month and seven days after the Governments of North and South America revealed their plan to build a new series of Tunnels, Metros and highways spanning both continents the Government of UFEA, India and The Siberian Republic by UNNA, the federal government of Siberia and many other asian governments reveal thir plan to build a Highway that spans from the Berring Strait Bridge to Dublin, Ireland, UNNA and south to India but would not extend into the USE. *'9th September:' Tunisia and Algeria, West Libya, North Libya and Libya sign a deal to build Solar Reflectors covering their entire desert. The energy will not only power every home in their own country (significantly reducing poverty) but they will export most of the power to Italy, Catalonia, Greece, France. Germany and the UK. This significantly boosts the overall economy of Africa as the Agricultural Hub of Sahara becomes the worlds largest food exporter. HEALTH *'16th June:' A cure for Ebola is finaly achived after it has killed over 23 million throughout Liberia the Ivory Coast, India and Brazilian slums. *'8th July:' Ireland, the largest exporter of pharmaceutical goods becomes the centre for cure research with the Ebola cure and the upcoming Malaria cure and an AIDS drug to their name. Many of Europe, China and N.American countries permantly deploying their routes in Ireland has helped make it a hub for modern medicine. *'17th July:' All forms of Paralysis can be recovered from *'17th October:' Bio-Tattoos can be used to help fight skin infections and diseases. *'27th December:' A new Anti-Malaria drug brings new hope for a cure. GEOGRAPHICAL *'8th June:' London's population reaches 15 million CULTURAL *'11th May:' Morocco and Tunisa are declared European countries sparking mass controversy. Many cite that the Cultures have connections with Italy and Spain making them, culturely speaking, Partly European. Many claim this is total BS and that their Cultures are in no way simmilar to Italy and Spain. *'18th June:' All of Africa is declared a Universal Herritage Site by '''UNESCO' *The biggest Immigrant group in China is Europeans. *God is removed from the pledge of Alligence in the USA *'1st October:' The Catholic Church lets gay people participate in ceremonies for the first time. *Global Cooling starts to get media coverage as teh weather gets more and more cool and cold with an average of at least one Cold Snap in the USA each year. 2029 ''POLITICS *'8th April:' Texas is annexed by Mexico, The US seizes the chance and begins its annexation of Texas, a source of vast wealth. Now both countries claim sovereignty over the land. *'16th April:' After border tension The United States of America signs a border deal with Mexico stating both countries would have admistrative control over the state. *'7th May:' All of South Turkey is under Kurdish Control. *' 9th May:' Turkey begins its bombing campaign on Kurdistan. * '''19th July:' After Shanghai is hit by a Tsunami, destroying an eight of the city, the Chinese GDP goes down rapidly. The relief effort in Shanghai deceases spending on defeating Protests. * 6th September: Due to the fact China focused its efforts cleaqning up rubble in Shanghai, Rebels advance without ease and into Yunnan Province and police and remaining Military can do little to stop them. *'19th September:' An Coup d'etat by the Barış ve Demokrasi Partisi (Peace and Democracy Party) in Turkey after a unpopular move to shut down several internet sites (overturned by the Turkish Supreme Court) and Police Brutality against the Kurds leads to an approval rating of 7%. They give the land to Kurdistan under the condition it is not ruled by''' WWTO''' and that Barış ve Demokrasi Partisi ''has their own political party in the region. The rebels accept graciously but '''WWTO claims it will lead to the persecution of the Kurds. *'19th September:' The borders of the USA and Mexico are loosened in security after the Mexamero Border Act that gives rights to people crossing the border without a visa and prevents deportation. *'26th September:' The WWTO 'threatens to bomb Ankara, Turkey. *'30th September: After threats from its own members and the UN, WWTO 'backs down from threatening Turkey and agrees to recognize the deal. Its president, Seni Benson, apologizes for the `childish behaviour` *'23rd November: The North American union of Americanadexico creates a union like the former EU between the US, Mexico and Canada. It claims to be non Federal. Many fear it may become federal saying that it could happen due to the strategic resources all nations possess and the fact all three are becoming less and less powerful and that this would be their last resort. Many all so cite the instability of the AFF installed government as a good reason for a Federal Union to be installed. Eliza Brown and Julian Ònate, the president of Mexico deny these claims. The Prime Minister of Canada refuses to answer all questions on the union. *'29th November:' After global political pressure, Qubec gives the New England region back to the USA. '''''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'18th Septmeber:' The contecting of the Mexican and US power grid and water piping, started in 2013, is complete. *'2nd October:' Colonization of the Moon begins. People flock to Neo-Kazakhstan as they begin to send thousands to Mars. *Space Tourism sees a business boost of 58% this year, over 59 Tourists in total. ''HEALTH *'1st March:' A cure for Autism is found. CULTURAL *'16th March:' Over 6000 refugees leave the US each day. In Mexico the number is 51,000. *43% of European declare themselves to be Muslims, many of which were born Christians. GEOGRAPHICAL *'19th May:' New York Reconstruction Project is Finished, The area undergoes a vast repopulation project, a giant memorial is constructed in Lower Manhattan for all those who died that day. *'1st July:' At 9:15 am, 10.6 earthquake off the coast of L.A devastated the region and lasts two minutes and five seconds. Within seconds a tsunami warning was issued. This proved to be the deadliest natural disaster in human history. a 441 meter Tsunami washed over L.A, San Francisco, Seattle, Portland, Eugene, San Diago, Vancouver and Baja. Within hours it had extended to Anchorage, Alaska and Hawaii. After twenty hours it hit Tokyo and the rest of Japan at this time it had decreased to being 201 meters tall, Taiwan, and the East coast of Siberia is hit. Two hours later the the Tsunami sweeps across all low lying regions of the Philippines, consuming Manilla. Parts of East Indonesia experianced small flooding but was not directly hit. he Island of New Guinea is hit but the mountainous terrain blocks the more populated regions from being hit. Now only 187 meters tall most of three miles inland of Coastal Fiji is still consumed by the waves, lastly the entire east coast of Australia is hit. The Asia-Oceania region was hit mostly at night and little people due to lack of comunications didn't know about the Tsunami. Tokyo among a few other Japanese cities were evacuated but with over 20 million people in Tokyo many never made it out, but the hundreds of skyscrapers served as a supposed safe heaven for many but the MegaTsunami collapsed many of the buildings. 56 million people die and 17 million people are missing. Trillions in damage is caused by the event. 550179-sydney-disaster.jpg|Sydney is hit by the Tsunami 2037 tsunami.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge is hit by the Tsunami japan tsunami.png|The Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo is hit as the city is evacuated mega-tsunami-2012.jpg|A city in the Russian Province of Kamchatka Krai is hit by the Tsunami p017s1tc.jpg|Seattle in the aftermath of the Tsunami tsunami_2540396b.jpg|Seattle in the Aftermath of the Tsunami 2030 POLITICS *'18th January:' Borders are removed between the US and Canada. *'6th February:' The North American Union adopts a common constitution. It claims that this is not a by-law but just a guideline. *'17th June:' 100 Tibetan Monks set themselves on fire in protest to the Chinese occupation. Tibetan snipers begin taking out officials. The city of Shigatse expels all military successfully and Chinese officals bomb the city with Nerve Gas, 12,078 die. *'8th June:' Vietnam and Cambodia are given Infependance by the Chinese government so they can focus their efforts in Tibet. * *'1st July:' The Federal Republic of Americanadexico is founded. It is a federal Republic consisting of the United States of America ('Ameri'canadexico), Canada (Ameri'canad'exico) and Mexico (Americanad'exico') Mass protests take place in each country and several riots but the decision is finalized. The reason given is that Mexico and the USA were on the verge of becoming Failed States due to economic crisis and decline and organized crime and that the peoples would be stronger united. The Amero is the currency adopted. *'12th July:' China loses its grasp on the West, its harsh terrain to blame. *'19th July:' The Wesndsday Massacre leaves over 12,000 people dead in Lhasa *'23rd July:' The Sunday Sorrow or the Downtown Hong Kong Massacre sees the killing of over 20 Highranking Chinese officials in Hong Kong as a response to the Wendsday Massacre. *'27th July:' Rebels in Hong Kong are crushed and then executed. *'18th September:' All Chinese Administrative Buildings are burned to the ground in Tibet and East Turkmenistan. China calls for a ceasefire. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'2nd January:' All Mexican, Canadian and US power, oil, water and other utilities are fully connected. *'9th March:' A highspeed rail system, almost as fast as Japan's Bullet train is completed on the Middle East Coast of Americanadexico, formerly the North East Coast of the USA. Journey times are dramatically reduced. A trip from Boston to New York that previously took three hours and 34 minutes can now be completed in just one hour and 34 minutes. A trip from New York to Philadelphia is reduced from one hour and ten minutes to just 37 minutes, while a trip from Philadelphia to Washington is cut from one hour and 33 minutes to just 54 minutes. For passengers travelling the entire 438 miles (705 km) from Boston to Washington, this means a total reduction in journey time of more than 50% – from six hours and 17 minutes, to three hours and five minutes. Following many years of neglect, this region of the United States finally has a world class rail system. *One in Three people are Cyberneticly enhanced, Up 2283% in Five Years. *The Average house contains mini computers that do calculating and assisting the resident in their day-to-day living. *47% of Europeans, 42% of Meximericanos and 63% of UFEA residents have a central AI system in their houshold. *The Average car is self Driving GEOGRAPHICAL *6.4 of eight billion people now live in cities *Food supplies begin to run low as the Population boom in Africa and Asia leave the population at 8.6 Billion *402 Billion in Aid is raised for the Santa Barbara Tsunami. '''The Santa Barbara Relief' 'aid is one of the most successful and public in history. *New York and Philadelphia begin to merge as a Megacity. *'16th June: Peak Oil Exreaction is reached, oil exrtraction goes into decline slowly. ''HEALTH *'1st May:' A cure for Dementia is found. *'18th November:' A drug is released to lessen the effect of Severe Autism. *'26th December:' The Malaria Cure is released. 2031 POLITICS *'8th April:' Tibet and East Turkmenistan are given Independence due to the Financial Cost of the rebellion to the Chinese Economy in a bid to contain it. *'19th July:' Neo-Kazakhstan's GDP surpaces China's becoming the world's largest. GEOGRAPHICAL *'19th May:' The oil reserves in Texas begin to run dry leading. *'20th September:' In a International scandal the President of WWTO occupied USE lied about the amount of remaining oil to make sure investment continued. It turns out the Oil levels in several Oil fields were at lower levels than reported. *'19th November:' The global Tin reserves run out. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'12th June:' The Berring Strait Bridge is complete. *'18th September:' The Second Moon base is complete. *8037 people emigrate to Mars this year. *'19th November:' A Meximerican Colony and A Chinese Colony on Mars are announced at the World Space EXPO in Neo-Kazakhstan *Increasing Strain is put on the oil Industry as requirement increases while supply dwindles. 2032 POLITICS *5th May: Niall Murphy is elected the first president of Mars (One) Territory. *'12th November:' The Freedom of Press is at its highest average ever. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *A giant Terraformer machine that produces and releases Oxygen. Carbon Dioxide, Water vapor and Nitrogen is revealed to be under construction by Indian, Chinese and UNNA officials. It is set to have several constructed on Mars this year. *Oil prices on average rise to two Ameros a Liter GEOGRAPHICAL *'12th March:T'he World Oil Crisis Begins. Petroleum in the Middle East is at critical levels. Oil Prices reach 200 Amero-per-gallon overnight. * *Trenton and Philadelphia are the last part of the East Coast Exclusion zone opened to the public, the East Coast exclusion zone bears the bloody scars of the War. 2033 POLITICS *'1st May:' After years of Governing the WWTO is forced to give up power in Kurdistan. *'19th July:' There is a failed Coup D'etat in Americanadexico. *Many countries begin re-instating the death penalty. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Most TVs are Holographic *'21st February:' The cities of New Washington DC, New Bombay, New Stockholm and New Lisbon are set up on Mars, they are more resemblent to Tanks than cities besides Cao Dao which is located under a dome. The Population of Mars is 4323. *'17th May:' A UN conference in Bangkok takes place. The issue of space colonization is the most widely discussed. World plans to found more cities and encourage people to move to Mars is disscused. *'19th September:' The Mars One colonys begin to have air-tight domes built around them to provide temporary outdoor recreational space and breathing air. 2034 POLITICS '''9th June:' The USE becomes the first country to fully adopt a Electirc currency. It is simpley known as the Credit while 100 Semi-Credits are required to form a single Credit. A Credit would be equal to One Nord, One Dollar (historical use), One Euro (historical use) and one Amero. One Hundred Credits are worth a Mega Credit. Ten Mega Credits are worth a Quantum Credit (1,000 Amero). 1234.50 Amero would be worth One Quantum Credit, Two Mega Credits, Thirty Four Credits andFifty Semi Credits. The Currency symbol in exchange and stocks is ¢ ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'12th March:' Mars is split into Administrative districts ruled by certain countries or the Mars One Organization. Unlike the borders of Earth which are formed by history, Cluture and Ethnic groups most borders of Mars are straight and uncomplicated excluding rearangements that let a certain district have access to water once terraforming is complete. 2035-2036 SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Numorous More Cities have been founded on Mars. 100% of its 13,252 Population consists of scientists. *'12th May 2036:' Typhoid is eradicated GEOGRAPHICAL '' *Due to the fact Asia, Saharan Africa, North Africa, South America and South Africa, Rwanada and Botswana as well as Australia, North America and Europe are all developed countries the need for food increases dramaticly. The demand for Organic Farming increases drasticly. The Food market begins to become even more fagile. *Oil begins running drasticly low in Siberia. * 2037 ''POLITICS *'16th March:' The Finnish-Russko Republic merges with The Siberian Republic in order to help with the extraction of Oil. *'18th June:' UNNA acuses Neo-Kazakhstan of illegally drilling for oil in the Finnish Russko Republic's border. *The World begins feeling short bursts where there is a lack of petrol. *'17th July:' The world descends into Panic the day after the UN releases a report showing in two years there won't be enough oil left to keep up with demand. 'SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING' *'15th January:' Pills with an assigned emotion are relases to the public after 12 years of testing. It can change your mood in twenty minutes and a pack on average costs 5 Ameros. GEOGRAPHY *There is an estimated three years of oil that could keep society functioning left. 2038 POLITICS *'16th June:' 300,000 protesters gather around England protesting the lack of prepardness for the peak oil and the immpending oil crisis. *'19th September:' Oil prices rise sharply. *'2nd October:' Due to The Oil Crisis Brazil's GDP experiances a 20% decline. *'19th October:' Brazil begins its annexation of oil rich Venezuela and Colombia. They are met with a strong opposition internally and internationally. *'29th October:' Brazil completes its annexation. *'1st November:' Riots occur in Germany over oil prices. *'29th December:' China begins sending Military into Siberia to take over oil wells. They meet resistance by the Army of UNNA. GEOGRAPHICAL *'1st December:' Oil runs out in Nigeria. *'25/28th December:' Oil runs out in Norway and then The former Iraq region of the USE. *The World Population reaches ten billion after a baby boom worldwide. 2039 POLITICS '' *'2nd March:' The World's economy crashes, particularly in Europe where it is considered worse than the Great Deprssion, as oil prices reach 106 Amero per gallon. Riots occur all over Europe. The United European Council, Consisting of Germany, Italy, Spain, England, Ukraine and Turkey decided that in order to protect European Interests and fix the civil disorder in Europe caused by oil shortages which were leading to food Shortages the USE must be annexed or invaded and the Oil exported to Europe while a solution is devised. *'18th May:' China fully annexes Mongolia into its territory, the ores found there provide funding for its next task. *'19th June:' The USE wins the Battle of Tehran, they threaten to fullt bomb Europe back to the middle ages. *'1st July:' Germany collapses into civil War. *'7th July:' UNNA is disbanded as its members collapse into anarchy. France, China along with Italy and Brazil withdraw from the UN to secure future resource expansion. *'19th October:' The UN headquarters are bombed. By now 56 memebrs have withdrawn. *'29th December:' Imports and shipping,all which require oil slow in many parts of the world. The World Wide Famine happens as a result in almost every Nation', '''It is reported there is only enough food being produced to feed 76% of the Worlds population. Famines have been raging in South America and North Africa for two years now resulting in over 900,000 dead. 2040 POLITICS *' ''17th February:' China Now occupies half of Siberia, without UNNA to protect it the region falls to China. They also begin their invasion of Korea *'18th March: After India successfuly invades half of the former Iran region of the USE the country collapses into civil Disorder.' ' ' *'21st May:' After the oil of Siberia is mosty depleted the Chinese begin their invasion of Alaska. *'22nd May:' The Americanadexico threatens China if they don't repeal their troops. *'23rd May:' Anchorage is bombed and Alaska is fully annexed after 100,000 civilians defying the Chinese are killed. China begins its Annexation of the state of British Columbia. *''' ''16th June:' The Meximerican Army is defeated at Vancouver' *'18th June:' The Indian Federation begins its occupation of Indonesia after an oil reserve is discovered. They also annex Sri Lanka. *'20th June:' A Dirty Bomb is detonated in Madrid. *'19th June:' A bomb is set off on a Train in Michigan by a group of sepratist rebels, showing tensions are increasing in and out side borders.' ' *'4th July:' Jakarta falls to the Indian Federation, Indonesia is now half under Indian Occupation. *'17th July:' China pushes foward trying to stretch down to California to their oil reserves. Bejing is heavily bombed, Xingtai City is destroyed. *' July: Most Scananavian countries have collapsed into total anarchy besides The Fiinish-Russko Republic. *'19th July:' The Meximerican Army wins the battle of Portland. *'23rd July:' Canada begins its annexation of Greenland, what would become known as the Green War. *'28th July:' Kazakhstan now occupied parts of Siberia, the Finnish-Russko Reoublic, a small bit of Ukraine and parts of Neo-Turkmenistan and East Turkmenistan. *'27th September:' A plane hijacking in the USA crashes into a street in Hartford, Connecticut. *Oil is 152 Amero-per-Gallon as of July *'4th October:' The Meximerican Army begins its invasion of Alaska in Operation Liberation. *'6th October:' The Chinese win the Battle of LA. *'18th October:' British Forces invade Mecca. *'28th November:' British Forces capture half of the remaining Arabian USE. *'22nd December:' After focusing their efforts on the Middle East British Society collapses into total chaos as people can't afford food as prices surge. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'18th July:' Kazakhstan completes its fully-fledged city under a dome on Mars and begins its human relocation project. In six months 20,262 ordinary people would have been relocated to Mars in fear of a nuclear apocalypse. GEOGRAPHICAL *Over 67 million have died in the world wide famine so far as of January. *'17th May:' Oil runs out in Siberia. 2041 POLITICS *'15th March:' The Meximerican government decides to bomb LA to prevent the Chinese drilling oil there. The bombs are delivered via giant previously classified Floating Military Plasma artillery. The Plasma blasts can destroy entire neighbourhoods, 72% the city's population dies. ' 18th March:' *The Meximerican Army liberates Anchorage, Alaska. The Chinese still have contol over the Trans-Alaskan oil pipeline and the industry and oil hub of Barrow. *' 21st March:' The remaining USE government bombs Central London, Manchester, Liverpool, Birmingham and Cardiff. *'23rd March:' The USE begins their invasion of England. *'21st April:' The British government almost collapses. *'27th April:' The UFEA bombs Taipei and gains control of Taiwan. *'5th May:' The USA gains control of Valdez, where the Trans-Atlantic Oil Pipeline ends. *'6th May:' An event known as '''The Great Exchange '''happens, Plasma Weaponry is exchanged worldeide after China Bombs Washington D.C. China sent more bombs and the so did the Meximerican Government, bombing each other to rubble. Among the Countries bombed are, Americanadexico, The UFEA, Kazakhstan, France, Italy, Brazil, and various other countries mainly in Europe and Asia. *'9th May:' Concern grows on Mars as they get no response on the radio, governments world wide are destroyed, others such as the US government are barely functioning. Aid is sent to major cities to try and help survivors but for many governments this is not a sustainible long term programme. The Government of Ireland, South Africa, Iceland, India and Brazil, the least affected powerful countries. Ireland sends Pharmacutical aid to affected areas while the other countries send workers to help with the clean up. It is estimated over a billion people are dead and many countries begin evacuating their survivors to unaffected land, a famous result of this was Lincoln City, Colorado and Havre City in Northern France. The world left behind is overcrowded and few of resources. *'18th May:' An agreement for peace is set up between all countries, an alternate for oil is fast underway as the re-emerging world joins together in peace to rebuild society. It is estimated so far over 89 million people have been freed from the rubble worldwide. * 17730_1_miscellaneous_digital_art_apocalyptic_destruction_destroyed_city_2284001.jpg|An injured survivor walks down a Berlin Street 1606513.jpg|Detroit in the weeks following the bombing. 3414689-7425996202-city_.jpg|Harlem, Uptown New York City in the hours following the bombing. american city.jpg|A survivor wanders through Albany New York a few days after the bombing after hearing his family got stuck there astroid, bomb thing ciity.jpg|Advanced Napalm Artillery Weapon (ANAW) Being used on Boston. b538b8e9e701.png|Smoke clearing up over Moscow two days after the attack. bombing of newyork.jpg|The Meximerican Air corps evacuating New York as the Chinese Bomb it. bosotn or newyork.jpg|Detroit hours after the attack. boston aftermath 2.jpg|Boston just hours after the attack boston aftermath.jpg|A subway tunnel after it caved in as the bombs fell on New York boston as being bombed.jpg|Chicago after the attack boston or dc.jpg|Outside the Boston Capital Building a day after the attack boston.jpg|People flee a factory in Detroit as the city is bombed bostonn.jpg|Further down the road of the Boston Capital Building burning city.jpg|A group of Survivors stuck in St Tiers Catholic Hospital in France city bombed.jpg|Portland burning as it was being evacuated city burning.jpg|Trenton New Jersey ten minutes after the attack CITY RUINS.jpg|Seoul after being bombed heavily city ruinsnwd.jpg|Moscow moths after being bombed. A survivor look over an overpass where the cities population tried to flee City_destroyed.jpg|After being bombed, Chicago was hit by a Chinese orbital weapon destroyed american city.jpg|The Meximerican Military entering the Bronx forty minutes after the attack to rescue people. The soldier in picture had spotted a woman trapped under metal sheeting. Earth_Reclaimed_by_frenic (1).jpg|A bombed Lisbon being hit by the Seville Tsunami caused by a Plasma bomb that hit the ocean two hours after the bombs hit. eiffel_tower_paris_sunset_ruins_apocalypse_artwork_desktop_1280x750_hd-wallpaper-25977.jpg|Paris two days after the bombing eiffel_tower-in_ruins-featured.jpg|The Eiffel Tower seven days after the Bombing of Paris havana.jpg|A survivor helps free another survivor trapped under rubble six days after the bombing of Havana, Cuba honoulu bombin.jpg|Honolulu, Hawaii being bombed italy aftermath.jpg|A suburb of Rome six hours after the attack Man-walking-through-destroyed-city.jpg|A Man walking through the ruins of Zurich new york aftermath 2.jpg|New York burning with the Empire State Building in the background new york birdseye bombin.jpg|New York Being bombed new york bombing as it happens.jpg|Madrid after Being bombed new york bombing.jpg|People freeing trapped civilians as New York id bombed repeatedly new york evacuation bomb.jpg|A photo taken by an FEMA worker helping free trapped people of a congested New York street of cars formerly filled with entire families that were trying to evacuate new yorkbhh.jpg|A street in Liverpool, England two weeks after the bombing new yorrk.jpg|A taximan trying to evacuate with his family as skyscrapers collapse around him, he died after ahouse explosion but his wife, daughter and mother managed to survive newyork outpost.jpg|A military missing person identification centre in outside New York nuclear bomb crater idaho.jpg|The bomb crater of a bomb that went off course in Wyoming, thankfully nobody died nuclear-war.jpg|A man walks down a highway to the burning city of Shanghai paris bombing.jpg|Paris as it was bombed paris eiffle tower shockwave of bomb.jpg|The Eiffel Tower collapsing due to the shockwave of the giant bomb philidelphia,.jpg|Phildelphia rome bomb.jpg|Rome being bombed tokyo after.jpg|Tokyo a few weeks after being bombed tokyo aftermath subway.jpg|A Tokyo subway station after being bombed tokyo aftermath.jpg|Tokyo after being bombed toronto bomb.jpg|Toronto being bombed vancouver.jpg|Vancouver after being bombed washington during nuclear.JPG|Washington DC burning after it was bombed yellowstone-warning-alert-blow-her-top.jpg|The accidental bomb in Wyoming, thankfully nobody died The Advancement Era Events of the Advancement Era *The Second Cold War 'Seven Years Review' 'POLITICS' The UN played a major role in the rebuilding of earth and they are highly influential in countries, with many even having a UN Political Party. The UN was the main source of education. 'REBUILD EFFORTS After seven years of the Rebuild Earth Global Iniciative most Major cities have been cleared of rubble and many begin re-construction projects begin this year starting with, '''Seoul, Paris, Shanghai, Beijing, Tokyo, New York, Boston, London (only minorly damaged), Taipei and Jakarta. Over the last seven years all gobal and scientific efforts were focused on rebuilding from the ashes. 'SCIENCE' As of 2043 most cars run on Biofuels or Electricity with petrol stations having separate charging/flueling docks for them. An electric car may take up to ten to fifteen minutes to reach full charge depending on location, while a Biofuel vehicle can refuel in seconds. Many people have had their car transformed into a Hybrid that can take either fuel. 2042-2058 ''POLITICS *'14th March 2046:' The Vatican City has its sovereign status removed after Italy passes a law stating that all cities cleared inside the boundries of Italy must belong to Italy or they shall not be rebuilt, many claim this was to pressure the Vatican Council to allow annexation so Italy could take the Vatican's riches to fund the economy. *'27th April 2047:' The Reconstruction of Tokyo is complete, the city begins its repopulation programme. *'19th May 2044: The Never again Foundation''' is founded, a NGO dedicated to preventing another crisis by furthering peoples living standards, access to services and increasing the use and invention of goods and items that use 100% renewable energy. *'1st October 2043:' The World Parliament is founded as a part of the United Nations Global Peace Union, it is a sector of the UN that functions as a Federal Basic Policy and Project implimentation Organization to help with the rebuilding of society. The Plan 2070 Programme is founded, it states what the world should have ecomplished by 2060-2070 and what regions of the world should serve as what. Its plans are for Russia to be the worlds largest food producer along side the South Sahara region while Europe is set to become the world Energy hub alongside the Northern Sahara, Asia is set to become the Science and innovation capital of the World with Indonesia, Southern Africa becoming the Manufacturing Capitals of the Planet and Americanadexico to become a Financial as well as a Industrial Hub. Many claim that this was almost a Global Union while such claims are denied by the UN and world governments. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *For the first time in seven years focus has begun to grown on Science as a mean to help with the rebuilding of Earth, Nano Technology and Genetical Engineering among other construction and Architectural Science grows tremendously *Regeneration most damaged tissues and organs either in vivo or through implanted regeneration therapies is widespread thanks to the Global Health Initiative Global Help Project, developed by the UN and WHO to treat the injured (over 3.9 billion people) from the Great Resource War. *As apart of the Global Energy Rebuild Assistance Programme London, Dublin, and Oslo among other Northern European cities are run on average 60% off steam imported in High Pressure Pipes from Iceland, they go through proccessing plants where the steam energy is enhanced and then is released onto the underground power Grid, only one known accident has happened due to this, the 2087 Helsinki Disaster due to strain put on the system due to a rising population. *The Great Lakes Project is under construction, The cities of Detroit, London, Toronto, Windsor, Duluth, Thunder Bay Chicago and Cleveland will be rebuilt as eco-friendly, pre-planned `Cities of Tomorrow`. The plan was to move millions of refugees to the area, other reasons for the project was to provide an economic, recreational and industrial Centre for North America. The initial project is expected to start re-habbitation in 2057 HEALTH *Sanitation in areas of Mass population, mostly in areas with a large refugee population has increased by 400% in four years, an average of 100% per year. *The worlds population stands at ten billion, 33% of which are refugges from the Great Resource War. *'2046-:' Beef being grown in labs is being used to feed over half a billion people worldwide. *'8th June 2054:' Nanobots are used to attack tumours, Cancer is officialy defeated. 2059 POLITICS *'2nd January:' The United States of The Neo-Mexican Federation is founded. It consists of former Mexico, California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico, Oklahoma and the Texas Administrative District, all of which have a Latino Majority. It splits from Americandexico as the nation begins to collapse due to the financial strain put on it from redeveloping the Noth East Coast and the Great Lakes Projects. The Administrative Districts of Mexio are also redrawn. *'6th February:' The Indian Federation grants Bhutan and Nepal Independance but refuses Pakistan, Iran and Indonesia's appeals citing how they would collapse without the Economic Superiourity of The Indian Federation SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'3rd June:' A one hour genetic surgery is availible for 2000 pounds to increase a person's motabilism, almost preventing fat growth. It was first discovered by two Mexican Scientists. *18th November: The Great Lakes Project is completed. 2060 '''POLITICS' *'1st May:' The US economy collapses and the governemnt is seized by Student Protestors. *'8th May - 12th November:' Much of the US seceeds into smaller nations including the Great Lakes Republic, The Republic of Greater Virginia, The Alaskan-Yukon Republic, The United States of the Gulf Republic, The United States of New England, Canada, British Columbian Republic and the United States of Kansan Nebraska. ''SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Nanobots are being used to `eat` pollution. Nanobots also protrol peoples bodies, aiding white blood cells to fight infection and foreign bodies. 2061 SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING * The terraforming of Mars is well under was and humans can breath for over ten seconds with no oxygen mask on. The terraforming that started in the 2030s is et to be complete between 2065-2070. *The Sahara is also undergoing a terraforming project for the second time in history. 2062 SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING * The Worlds largest discoveries of Gold, Uranium, Tin, Coal among the resources is found on Mars. The promises of riches attracts thousands of labouring refugees willing to flee war torn earth for the developing Mars which, uneffected by the War, was emerging as the most powerful region of the world. Mining is also widespread on asteroids and the Mood. 2063 'POLITICS *'''18th May: The recent collapse of Americanadexico means that their region of Mars, the second most populous at 21,352 Residents, becomes independant, the first Human Colony to do so, It is named after its geographical location, the Syrtis Major Peninsula. ''Geography *The population of Earth is nine billion and the Population of Mars is 89,473 people as of the 1st of June first ever Inter-Galactic Census. It records that 52% of the human population is female, 6% of humans are gay or bisexual and 48% of them live in refugee camps. 2064 POLITICS '' *The worlds Three "First" "Real" Megacities become official. Great Lakes City, also known informaly as Detrago City, America's Industrial Heatland streching from Milwaukee to Rochester down to Dayton and Pittsburgh. The city of Baltington D.C goes south from Richmond north to Baltimore city. New Bosdelphia encompasses Philadelphia, New York, Boston. By 2100 Megacity One would be born, consuming Baltington D.C and New Bosdelphia. The population of the three Megacities averaged at about 41 million people as of 2065. Great Lakes City comes in the following years to have a great political divide. The Eire-Toronto region becomes home to the rich while the rest of the city is dredging in poverty and most of the region is mostly emloying industrial workers, the outer suburbs are mostly tents in UN refugee camps. The city is also in border conflict as it spans three countries, The Great Lakes Republic, The New England Republic and Canada. In that way the country is a Special Administrative District ruled by a coalition of the three governments. Most people who wish for full control over the city use the term Detrago City while the other residents, wanting to belong to The New England Republic or Canada refer to it as New Toronto. 2065 ''POLITICS *Border tensions between Turkey and Greece grow rapidly as refugees pour into Turkey as the population density of Greece leads to poor sanitation. *'16th May:' The United Balkan Republic is established to strenghten the economic force of South East Europe. It consists of Bosnia, Macedonia, Bulgaria and many other Balkan countries. Its creation is funded by the UN *'28th June:' The Baltic-Eurasian Union is created, consisting of Poland, Estonia, Latvia, the Finnish-Russko Republic and Slovakia SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'1st Novemeber:' Limb re-generation is now possible, by twisting DNA structures it is possible to active a dormant limb regeneration trait. It can take up to three months of intensive hospital coverage to aid the the regrowth. *The self-driving car is the most widespread, accounting for 52% of cars. 2066 POLITICAL *'8th January:' West Libya and South Libya are given to Tunisia by the UN due to instability. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Interlinking bridges between high-rise buildings are common. These are suspension bridges, usually wide and with shops lining them. Many cities standardise on 60 meters, and 120 meters as the interconnect levels. Trams and cable cars run at these public levels. *Nanobots have been used to rebuild cities and clear debris in mere months, but the problem of Overpopulation still lingers on peoples shoulders. 2067 POLITICS *'8th March:' The Balkan Government stations 12 military ships on the Balkan-Turkey border, Turkey responds by performing Navy and Air force training exercises. *'18th March:' Turkey declare the United Balkan States a Failed Nation, receiving international criticism, *Anti-Turkish and Anti-Balkan propaganda is taught in both countries schools *The UN launces their campaign encouraging Unions, stating that it can improve a countries military defense, Economy and global position. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'2nd July:' An explosion in Helsinki, Finland occurs at 8:15 am after a high-speed, high-pressure steam pipe importing fuel from Iceland explodes, three buildings are leveled including a Indian Cultural Centre. 18 buildings are damaged. 216 people die including 89 of whom died in hospital, and over 3247 are injured, 782 of which were severe, 203 of which were life threatning, of which 89 died. The incident is blammed on increased pipe pressure caused by maintenance further down the line. 2068 POLITICS *'9th April:' The government of the Balkan Union passes laws restricting access to the Balkan Union from Istanbul and Turkey, it also restricts a persons free speech by stating any positive speech about Turkey. *'28th August:' The South African Union is established, it adopts a common currency and is ruled from Cape Town. *Only 10% of the world's population lives in extreme poverty or in rufugee camps from the Great Exchange. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *Robot workers now undertake low-paied jobs. *A.I interfaces are in most middle class homes 2069 'POLITICS' *'2nd June:' The Istanbul Wall is constructed, it cuts off Turkey from mainland Europe. It was constructed by the Balkan Union and in response Turkey gets the UN to place sanctions on The Balkan Union, temporarily damaging their economy. The wall is demolished by September. It is compared to the Berlin Wall, constructed 108 years beforehand. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *The average car can now slightly reajust its shape. *The Moon is classified an Industrial "Planet". The population rises to 40,000 as people seek a fresh start in space. CULTURAL *'31st December:' The world's last Newspaper, The India Star Daily, prints its last article, it like many other News companies is now limited to the Internet. The closing ceremony held in Mumbai gathered over three million people and was broadcasted internationally. The News is now purely conducted through Radio and the Internet. *A Marsian Identity begins to emerge. Marsian Culture begins to differ from that of Earth. *Fabrics that incorporate nanotech are becoming fairly commonplace. This includes truly waterproof garments, which are now a popular choice for consumers. These are made from polyester fibres coated with millions of silicone filaments, structured in such a way that water simply falls off, leaving no dampness whatsoever. Nanotech is also being used by the military, police, firefighters and other specialist personnel to improve the resilience and flexibility of suits, protective gear and other equipment. Some uniforms can repel chemical and biological agents using nanotech *The Jovian Solar System is explored by a unmaned probe. 2070 POLITICS *Androids are being used for policing in Denver, over 20 cities worldwide would be using them by 2074. *'27th May:' Burma is annexed by the Indian Federation by popular vote during a UN sponsored referendum by 52% *The worlds richest countries list is revealed to the public SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'5th February:' The Trans-Atlantic Tunnel is complete, it connects the New York region of New Bosdelphia, The Republic of New England to England. The journey took 28 hours in 2070 but only three hours in 2120. CULTURAL *70% of Europeans declare themselves to be irreligious. 40% of Europeans claim to be Cultural Muslims. *only 20% of residents of the Former USA claim to have a negative view of Socialism while 60% favour it as a form of governance. 2071 POLITICS *'12th May:' Inner Mongolia Province, China is annexed with the consent of the PRC government from the UFEA into Mongolia. *'23rd November:' The Balkan Union dissolves, returning to its former borders. 2072 POLITICS *The Economy enjoys a large prospurous boom, large scale development comes underway. *'13th September:' The Gulf Republic and the Virginia Republic form a Union, the Dixie Commonwealth, to combat the growing influence of The Great Lakes Republic and the New England Republic. 2077 *'8th June:' The East African Federation is founded, consisting of Kenya, Tanzania, Rwanda, Brunadi and South Sudan. 2079 POLITICS *'1st November:' The Second Khmer Republic is founded ecompassing Laos and Thailand. *'18th December:' The Martian Commonwealth is founded, uniting Mars under a single country separate from Earth. *The Moon is renamed Lupa on December 31st. SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'3rd May:' The Great Atlantic Wind Farm is completed 2081 SCIENCE, TECHNOLOGY AND ENGINEERING *'1st May:' The Privately funded Space Station Aberro (Latin for Escape, let go or divert) is finished constuction. It can hold over one million people and it orbits Earth, sibling stations are in planning. The station will function as a separate country and house the world's richest as a place for one family is one billion Credits. CULTURAL *Departure Space Tours is founded, offering "Wild" holidays to "Exotic" destinations "including newly Independent Mars, Lupa, Venus and coming soon-Titan" *'25th December:''' Being gay is legalized in The United Saudi Emirates, the Last Nation to do so. In the future *The Union War *The Second Cold War Further Reading *Trans-Continental Wars *The 2029 Santa Barbara Earthquake and Tsunami *Davis High School Inncident *Medical Breakthroughs and Emergencies of the 21st Century *Mega Cities of Planet Earth *Mars Colonization *US Revolution *Turko-Kurdish Wars. *Bering Strait Bridge and the Quebeco-Arctic Bridge *Pan-American Highway *Pan-Asian Highway. Category:Masterire Category:Scenario: The New Era Category:The New Era Category:Timeline